A Secret Musician
by Master of Basicness
Summary: Len is a boy with an A in everything, but he is bullied and is forced to hide his true self. Rin is a girl who needs to find a good singer to play in her club/band. Once she discovers that Len has the voice of an angel, How complicated can things get? Romance will be in later chapters. Rated T for some cusses? Maybe...


Chapter 1: The Daily Life of a Miserable Kid-Until Something Changes.

**HI THERE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT I WILL REALLY WORK ON! I failed on my other one due to school stuff... But i'm gonna try this... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I guess you do this? I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

8:10 am, Monday

The boy walks down the hall with resenting glares that bore into him. He shrinks down and continues to walk.

He is Len Kagamine, a straight A student, which is why he gets these glares. Many people love bullying is type, whatever that was. As he pushes his glasses up on his nose, he is shoved into the wall by a green haired girl.

This was Sonika, who bullied Len to gain popularity. "You punk! watch where you're goin' NERD!"

"I'm sorry Sonika!" Len winced, panicking.

"You BETTER." Sonika shoves him to the floor and laughs with the other kids, before continuing down the hall. Len gathers his books slowly, thinking what he did to deserve this. He hurries to class so he isn't late.

* * *

11:50 am, Monday

"I'm telling you, we need at least one more person for our group!" The teal-haired girl shrieks at her friend, a blonde girl with cerulean eyes and a cute bow on her head.

She is Rin Kagamine, completely unrelated to Len except in school. She is part of the Vocaloids, a small "club" that does concerts for the school.

"C'mon Rin," The teal girl asked,"You can spot talent better than anybody!"

Rin sighed, and finally said "Fine Miku..." Miku squealed and hugged Rin.

"Thanks friend!" She said before taking off for lunch.

Rin sighed again before thinking what she got herself into.

* * *

10:00 am, Tuesday

"Class!" The teacher said. after everyone turned toward her, she continued. "Before we start, we have a student transferring from the Eagle Wing (**A/N:HEHEHE see what I did there?)** and will be attending you classes from now on."

Some people whispered, others didn't care. There are branches of Crypton School of Arts and Knowledge. There is the Sentinel Wing, where the people who excel in sports mainly are. The Clef Wing, where people that love and practice music and song go (**A/N Rin goes there, s well as Miku and Len is moving in.).** The Eagle Wing, where students that are good in things like Math and Science. (Sometimes people cross over to other wings, which is why Sonika is always around there.)

Why Len, who was evidently a shy, intelligent student, was transferred to the Music wing, Rin had no idea.

"H-Hi, my name is Le-Len Kagamine" He managed to get out. Some people snickered, but Rin was thinking about how to find a new person to do a single and duet.

"OK, Len, sit anywhere." Len scanned nervously for a seat, and found one next to a blue haired boy. He sat down, and began taking notes, until the boy next to him said, "Hey, you're Len, right?" Len nodded, a little tense since no one ever talked to him except to bully him. "My name is Kaito, nice to meet'cha" he said cheerfully.

"You too Kaito." As soon as he detected Kaito as friendly, he instantly relaxed. This side of Len is never sown because of Sonika and her group. Kaito noticed this, but said nothing.

"..._Miss Kagamine_?" The teacher repeated.

Rin immediately snapped to attention. "I'm sorry sensei, please repeat that?"

"I said, you will be Mr. Kagamine's guide until he can find his own way around."

"Ah, okay."

As the teacher continued talking, Rin couldn't help but notice the boy that was very tense a few minutes before, relaxed and beaming as he talked with Kaito, one of Rin's club-mates. Even with glasses, she could still see that his sky blue eyes were...very... 'RIN! Snap out of it! you are hardcore!' she thought to herself, but she almost kept staring until Len's eyes met hers. There, even as she looked away, if you were close enough, you could almost see a sprk between two total strangers.

* * *

**I never thought that i could complete this! first chapter done! Appreciate a review or 2. REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST. TATA FOR NOW! I have no idea what else to put here.**


End file.
